LOVE LETTER
by Youkai no Yume
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru are steadily getting closer together, and someone's jealous. He plans to win Kagome over with a love letter, but when it falls into the wrong hands, will he succeed in tearing them apart? Or bringing them closer together? SessKag!
1. My Dearest Love

[A/N]

OKAY! What the hell is friggin going on?! This is the THIRD TIME that I've had to repost this! I don't know why the hell the site took it off, it did not break any rules whatsoever! I'm so pissed at this site! What the hell is their problem? Jesus christ! I have a feeling it's because they don't like CF, hence she will no longer be here with us on You can still catch my fiery muse on my other sites however.

Genre is humor/romance! Of course, this will be Sess/Kag and a little bit of Mir/San.

BTW, this fic is AU, taking place in the modern era. And there is OOCness, and MAJOR FLUFFINESS! You have been warned!

Please read and review at the end, and please, no flames.

[Disclaimer]: Let's see {checks wish list, where rights to Inuyasha remains unchecked} Looks like Santa didn't grant me my wish this year {throws over shoulder} So guess what? Not mine.

* * *

LOVE LETTER

By: Youkai Yume

Part One: My Dearest Love. . .

Snow fluttered onto the earth like soft feathers, creating a silver blanket on the ground. The sky was a dull, grayish color, giving the impression of a gloomy day. But despite the cold, and white scenery, as he sat there in all his vision of perfection, silver hair blending in with his snow-white surroundings, all seemed as it should be.

His breath came out is warm mists as he sighed out in contentment. Golden eyes glanced longingly to the girl that sat beside him. Sesshomaru watched in silent admiration as she tucked a wayward strand of her raven locks behind her cute ear. Her cheeks were flushed a beautiful rose-colored shade as she giggled her mirth.

He would've smiled himself if it weren't for his reputation of being the ice prince. But still. . .it was different around Kagome. He had believed that school was one of the most worthless places to be. For what could the worthless teachers hope to bestow upon him,on matters that he already knew about? It was pointless really.

Stealing a second glance over at the beauty also known as his idiot half-brother's best friend, he sighed once more. Still, he would come to this institution of supposed learning because SHE was here. And it allowed him to spend what little time he could with her.

Sesshomaru came out of his musings when a gloved hand began waving in front of his face. Blinking, he looked over to the owner of the delicate hand. Kagome smiled at him.

"For a minute there, I thought you were marveling at my breathtaking beauty!" She joked, "But now I see you're just zoning out," His own hand went out to grab hers, and she gasped momentarily as he settled it gently into her lap.

"How would you know if I was marveling at your breathtaking beauty or not?" He threw back playfully at her, causing her to blush a pretty shade of pink.

"Because for all I know, you could've been marveling at THAT beauty over there!" She pointed behind her, and Sesshomaru curiously looked over her shoulder. His eyebrows furrowed together in distaste. It was one of their teachers, an old, strict woman by the name of Kaede-sensei. Her form bent, and wrinkles adorned her face, eye-patch situated over one orb.

Sesshomaru growled softly at her.

"You are twisted," Kagome laughed at this. Causing him to soften his irritated manner.

"I learn from the best," She bantered, and he rolled his eyes, pretending to be annoyed with her. 'Only Kagome,' he thought to himself. Only Kagome could ever talk to him this way. Her melodic voice brought his attention to her once more.

"What's a senior like you, doing spending time with a sophomore like me, anyway?" She asked quizzically. It wasn't like she didn't enjoy his company, but for as long as she could remember he was just Inuyasha's older brother. One who always seemed like he would rather be at the bottom of the ocean than talking to people unworthy of his presence.

'The high and mighty type,' but ever since she had nervously given him a simple white rose for his birthday, just because she had wanted to be nice, he had become much warmer to her. She saw him around more often, and on various occasions he had been a bit more open about his feelings. Surprised as she may have been when she found out that he had any.

Pretty soon it wasn't unusual to see them bantering around like they do now, and Kagome had to admit she grew quite fond of him. She was pretty sure he now considered her a friend.

Speaking of which. . . 

"Why aren't you with your friends? Or do you not have any?" She joked. Sesshomaru raised a delicate eyebrow at her.

"They are unworthy of my time," He answered. She giggled.

"Yup. No friends." He glared disdainfully at her, and scoffed.

"Well, that may be true of this Sesshomaru, but what is your excuse?" He asked, smirking. But then it was quickly gone when a thought came to his head, "Why aren't you with Inuyasha?" He added with bitterness. He saw Kagome stiffen at the mention of his half-brother's name, and she grew silent. After a while,

"He's out with Kikyo." She said quietly, and Sesshomaru immediately regretted asking her. His fists clenched angrily, he knew Kagome had always been Inuyasha's closest friend. But he also knew that the girl had developed feelings for his half-brother over the years.

Jealous and envious he was when he had found out, although he had tried to deny it at first. But what made him even angrier was the fact that his whelp of a brother did not return the feelings to the enchanting creature before him. Instead he went out and left her for Kagome's older cousin, Kikyo, who looked exactly like her to boot.

'Sickening,' was the only thing that Sesshomaru could think every time he saw the two of them. His heart cried out to Kagome. Why, he did not know, and he had long given up on finding out a reason why. He turned back to her, to see that she had begun to play with her hair.

"Oh," he said, feeling that the answer sounded uncertain for someone such as himself. She gave out a weak laugh.

"Well, they invited me to come with them, but I didn't want to make it seem like I was the third wheel," Kagome said quickly, putting on the best casually cheery voice she could muster. Sesshomaru looked sadly at her, his hand ached to caress the pink cheeks of the girl he had grown to care for so much.

She was different than the other girls at this run-down school. She wasn't a fake of phony like all the others were. She didn't throw herself at him at every chance she got, and she wasn't corrupt like most of the girls that batted their fake eyelashes at him.

Kagome, his Kagome. . .was genuine. She was sweet, always holding an air of innocence, and yet at the same time, she also showed signs of wisdom far beyond her years. And she was the only one he ever wanted. She may be considered a weakness, but Sesshomaru would die for said weakness. He cherished Kagome, laughable though it may be, he did. 'But she will never know it,' He thought sadly.

"You, Miss Higurashi, whine too much," He countered, his usual cool voice back. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly how it sounds. Stop pining over that idiot," Sesshomaru continued, "Anyone who goes for a witch like Kikyo, CLEARLY doesn't deserve someone like. . ." He trailed off, realizing that he was about to let off more than he intended and quieted immediately. Kagome however, was curious as to how his sentence would finish.

"Someone like. . .?" She pressed, but he remained silent. "Fine! Don't tell me!" She huffed. Sesshomaru let out a sigh of relief, and finally turned his head to the girl who had her back to him in supposed anger. He knew she was only joking with him, and inwardly chuckled at how cute it was.

"Well, since I suppose you're mad at me, you wouldn't want to take up on my offer for some smoothies," at the mention of smoothies, Kagome's eyes lit up and her annoyance vanished.

"Did someone say smoothies?" He nodded amusedly, he knew she couldn't resist. "Strawberry?" He bit back the urge to laugh, and nodded once more. He watched as Kagome stood up. "Well what are we waiting for?" She grabbed his arm, "Let's get me my smoothie!"

* * *

From the distance, a figure watched with cobalt eyes, and swaying ebony hair. He growled in his throat when he saw the ice prince walk away with the fair Kagome. 'That stupid dog-turd's making moves on my woman!' He thought angrily. Sesshomaru was just as bad as Inuyasha!

It wasn't fair! Sesshomaru, being the silver pretty-boy that he was, got to spend so much time with the girl of his dreams. Not to mention, he was pretty sure that all he did was feed sugar-coated lies to the unsuspecting girl. He knew that Inuyasha had broken her heart leaving her for that Kagome look-alike, and he was almost certain that his half-brother would do the same.

Koga fingered a piece of paper in his front pocket---a letter to be more precise. And the mere thought of the possibilities that this letter would bring him caused a smirk to form on his ruggedly handsome face. He would finally get his chance with Kagome, and he'd finally be able to get to her before Sesshomaru would. Now, to get it to her.

He supposed he could just slip it into her locker, but that would be too cliché, and he, Koga, was known to do it in style. Well, now that he thought about it, he didn't have much style, but the point is! The point is, he would do it any way but the damn locker.

Koga left his spot under the snow-covered tree, and walked towards the entrance of the school. The bell to leave had rung a while ago, and people who had after school activities remained. As he walked down the lane, backpack slung over one shoulder, and hand tucked in his pocket, fingering the letter, he began to ponder vaguely. 'How to do it. . .'

His feet lead him to the mall, where he was hoping Kagome could be. Koga had to remind himself that he was not supposed to deliver the letter to her directly, maybe he could have a friend give it to her. That was when he spotted Inuyasha bidding his farewells to his girlfriend, Kikyo.

He didn't care much for the dog-turd, and quite frankly, didn't feel like getting into an argument with him now. He had better things to do. And so, pulling his hands out of his pocket, he quickly turned in a different direction. Not realizing that in his haste, he had dropped the "letter."

* * *

"Do you really have to go now, Inu-chan?" Kikyo asked him in a disgustingly sweet voice, and gave him her best pout. He sighed, inwardly, but nodded.

"Yes, Kikyo. I'm really sorry, but I have to go. You can go and shop for shoes yourself," Inuyasha refrained from shuddering at the mention of shopping for shoes. Kikyo was a maniac when it came to those, and he had never known it was so dangerous whenever he went out for shoes with her. . .Not to mention, she'd spend hours on end on such petty things, and he'd rather die than go through one of her shoe shopping sprees again.

And so, here he was, making another excuse to get out of it. 'Let's just hope Kikyo buys that whole crap about me feeding my turtle. . .Not that I even have one.' With one last pout, Kikyo let go of his arm, and sighed.

"Alright, Inuyasha. Go and feed that stupid turtle of yours, since it's OBVIOUSLY more important to you than I am!" With that, she huffed and headed for the nearest shop. He made a move to stop her, but thought better of it. His Kikyo was a tricky one, she knew that if he stepped into the store with her, she'd have him hook, line, and sinker.

Turning away, he gave an agitated mumble and left. He'd apologize to her later, but he really couldn't go in there. . . 'I bet Kagome wouldn't force me to go shopping with her if it made me miserable. . .' He vaguely missed his best friend now, and was suddenly saddened that she had refused his offer to come with them.

'Things were always more fun when she was around,' Inuyasha mused. His attention was turned to the ground, when a slight crunching sound could be heard beneath his feet. Amber eyes peered at the floor, and removing his foot, he saw it to be a letter---A letter with Kagome's name on it. . .

Letting his curiosity get the better of him, he picked it up and examined it.

"Maybe I should give it to her. . ." And was about to do just that when a mischievous gleam sparkled in his eyes. "But not before finding out what it says first!"

Being the impatient person that he was, he ripped the letter, carelessly open, and threw it aside. Kagome's name on the envelope crumpled on the ground, but that didn't matter.

"Now let's see," He muttered to himself, and his eyes swept hurriedly over the letter, and his eyes widened considerably:

My Dearest love,

Meet me on the bridge

In Shoji Park at 8:00,

And under the light

Of the starlit moon,

I'll confess. . .

Secret Admirer

Inuyasha blushed a tiny bit of pink, and shut the note immediately when he realized it was more or less a love letter. 'For Kagome? And from whom?' he vaguely wondered. He was starting to have second thoughts about giving it to her, and for a minute thought about just throwing it into the trash.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" he glanced back at the shrill sound of Kikyo's voice, and shuddered when he saw her waving a pair of leather boots with an ecstatic face. Then again, it beats going with Kikyo!

Quicker than lightning, he had left, leaving a fuming Kikyo alone with her precious boots.

* * *

Koga cursed under his breath when he realized that his letter was no longer safely tucked in his pocket, and was now looking frantically for it. Retracing his steps, he came back to the very spot where he had seen Inuyasha, and cursing Kami for all the luck in the world, he saw his godforsaken letter in the dog-turd's hands. 'Crap! Just what I need!'

He would've gone up and snatched it out of his hands if not for the fact that the nosey bastard had already read it. If he would've claimed that it was his, Inuyasha for sure would now that he was the one who'd written the letter for Kagome, and being the overprotective (almost) big brother that he was to Kagome, he probably wouldn't let him come anywhere near her.

He was about to give up when his acute hearing caught Inuyasha mumbling about giving it to Kagome, and he cheered in the back of his mind. 'That idiot's going to do it for me!' He thought with relish, and although he never thought that the whelp would be the one to give it to her, it did not matter. All he had to do, was show up tonight on the bridge.

'Soon, my Kagome. . .' Koga thought dreamily.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched in amazement as Kagome sucked up the last of her third smoothie, and as she fell back, clutching her head in pain, he could not help but let out a small chuckle.

"BRAIN FREEZE!" She cried out, and after a minute's time, she was able to release the death grip she had on her hair. She gave a glare over at Sesshomaru, who was giving her an amused look in return.

"That ought to teach you not to drink so many frozen drinks all at once," He said smoothly to her. Kagome gave him a playful "hmph!" before smiling warmly at him.

"At least I have the guts to do it!" She said with a jokingly cocky air. "Care to try?" Sesshomaru lifted his hands in defeat.

"No, no. I dare not TRY to surpass the GREAT Kagome, when it comes to drinking smoothies!" He said dramatically. She giggled, and pretty soon settled down. For several moments, they remained silent, and it was all Sesshomaru could do to just stare at her while her sapphire eyes glazed over with a dreamy look to them.

"Hey Sessho. . ." She started.

"Hm?"

"Why didn't we hang out like this before?" Kagome turned her head to look at him curiously, waiting for an answer. He mulled over his reply, and couldn't think of the life of him why he didn't spend time with Kagome before. It seemed like they were always like this now, and he hardly remembered life before he had Kagome as a friend.

"Don't know," He said lazily. "Perhaps it was because, before. . .you were just some annoyingly loud girl who hung around my brother, and I was---"

"Some stuck up, snobby jackass?" She finished, causing him to glare at her. But his look softened when she gave him that ridiculously innocent face. Slowly, he nodded.

"So what changed?" Kagome asked gently. Sesshomaru gazed into her sapphire pools, and knew that he could get lost in them for an eternity if he let himself. Without knowing it, his hand went to grasp hers, and she gasped softly upon the contact of his skin.

Her eyes followed the motion of his fingers, as his thumb drew imaginary circles upon her backhand. Kagome tried not to shudder under his warm touch, and averted her attention to his molten stare. Her breath was caught in her throat when she realized how close he was. Just mere centimeters away. . .

"My feelings. . .changed. . ." He whispered slowly, and eyes locked onto her lush pink lips, he couldn't wait a moment more to taste them. Now, when she was just a breath away. . .He saw her close her eyes instinctively, cheeks flushed and lips parted. He leaned in.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Both Kagome and Sesshomaru jumped back from their intimate moment, and blushing furiously, Kagome fumbled for the cell phone in the side of her backpack. Sesshomaru silently cursed his damned luck, and eyed the cell phone warily with bitterness when she pulled it out. 'So close. . .'

"H-Hello?" Kagome nervously answered the phone, avoiding Sesshomaru's heated gaze. After a few moments. . .

"Yes, I understand. I'll be home right away," She answered, and tucking the phone away, she shifted in her seat.

"Who was that?" Sesshomaru asked impassively.

"Um, my mother. She says there's something important she needed to talk to me about, so. . ." She got up from her seat, and bowed apologetically at him. "Gomen, Sessho! But I should be going now. Thanks for the smoothies. . ." With that, Kagome quickly took off, and Sesshomaru almost made a move to go after her, but settled for cursing under his breath.

'Great, I probably drove her away. . .' He thought sadly. Now that he thought of it, he DID come of a little too strongly on her. Burying his hands into his pockets, he sighed as he left a tip on the table, and walked off. He just prayed to Kami-sama that Kagome wouldn't stop spending time with him like she had today. He just couldn't picture it anymore. . .

End Part One

* * *

Thanks to all who supported us before. Please Read And Review! No flames please.


	2. Meet Me On the Bridge

**[A/N]**

Sorry for the long wait. Of course, the full, complete version of this story can be viewed on my other posted sites. Visit my profile to get the links to visit them. There will be four chapters in all for this fic, and a seqeul. Here's part two.

**[Discla****imer]:** If I owned Inuyasha, do you really think I'd be here? No. I thought not.

* * *

LOVE LETTER

By: Youkai Yume

Part Two: Meet me on the Bridge. . .

Inuyasha dragged his feet lazily, wondering idly to himself where in the world Kagome was. That was when he spotted Sango, one of the girls that Kagome hung around with most of the time, sipping her cup of coffee outside of a Starbucks shop. 'What the heck? I'll ask her.'

"Hey, Sango!" He called out, causing the girl to look up from her musings and lips left the rim of her coffee cup. 

"Inuyasha?" He came running up to her, waving a bit, and she waved back. "What're you doing here?" She asked him, motioning for him to sit.

Inuyasha, with one hand holding the letter, placed it onto the table. But Sango seemed more interested in her cup to notice.

"I'm looking for Kagome, have you seen her?" Sango looked up, and shook her head.

"No, why?" He scratched his head thoughtfully, and shifted.

"It's kinda personal, but I should really go and look for her. . ." Suddenly, his amber eyes trailed over the empty seat beside her, and the steaming cup of coffee that sat untouched. "Heh, I take it you're not alone?" He added, and Sango stiffened and sighed.

"No, Miroku's here with me. . ." Sango trailed off.

"But?" She scoffed.

"He said he went inside to buy something else, or go to the bathroom. But it's been forever since he's been out!" She huffed angrily. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, probably in there hitting on some girls. . .

"Stupid jerk. . .probably ditched me!" She was stirring her coffee roughly now, and Inuyasha was getting slightly dizzy just watching the swirls in the cup. "Don't ask me why I like him. . ." She whispered softly to herself.

"What was that last part?" Inuyasha peered at her, and she looked away, blushing.

"Nothing," She sighed, and trying to change the subject added, "Well, I doubt that lecher is coming back anytime soon, so how about I help you look for Kagome?"

"Sure, why not?" And leaving her half-drunken cup behind, she went off with Inuyasha in search for her friend. Inuyasha, so intent on leaving, left something of his own at the table---the letter that he had forgotten to pick up from the table when he placed it there.

Moments later, a disgruntled Miroku emerged from the shop, carrying a tray of donuts.

"There should be a law against having so many people in a line at once!" He muttered, and his face fell when he came to an empty table. Sango was nowhere to be seen.

'Aw! She ditched me!' he sighed, and sat down in his seat with a disappointed plop. Thinking of nothing else in particular, he sipped on his cup of now cold coffee. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a piece of paper.

"Hmmm," He picked it up and turned it over. It wasn't in an envelope, and it wasn't addressed to anyone in particular. Reading it over, Miroku's brown eyes grew into round saucers, and he began to sputter on his drink.

"A love letter?!" He glanced around for any possible girls that may have placed it on the table. "Ah, someone has been having a secret eye for me. . ." He mused, and smiled smugly. But then another thought crossed his head, and a sudden dreamy look clouded over his eyes.

Sango's not here, anymore. . .could it be that SHE left if for him? Could SHE be his secret admirer? He smiled to himself. 'If that be the case, then I will DEFINITELY meet her tonight!' Tucking the letter into his folder, he hastily left the table, and went on a thoughtful walk.

* * *

"Sorry if we couldn't find her, Inuyasha. . ." Sango apologized to the irritated boy, and he scratched his head thoroughly in thought.

"I just don't know where the hell she could be! Oh well. . ." He glanced over at her. "Thanks for the help Sango, I think I'll just call her tonight or something. . .Shame. I was hoping to spend some time with her also. We haven't hung out since---"

"Kikyo," Sango finished for him in a bitter voice. She just didn't like that girl, she was too phony for her liking, and she made Kagome far too miserable. Inuyasha nodded at her and shrugged.

"Well, I'll just go now, I'll see ya."

"Bye," Waved Sango, and they parted ways. As she tugged on her sweater, and walking slowly to who knows where, she wondered what it was Inuyasha wanted to see her for. So indulged in her inner thoughts, that she did not notice the boy that bumped into her, apparently off in his own world as well.

"Sorry," The both mumbled, and Sango looked up in surprise when she realized it was Miroku.

"You!"

Needless to say, Miroku was looking quite surprised himself, panic-stricken was more like it, and to Sango, he looked very guilty. He gave off a nervous laugh.

"Hello, Sango!" He choked out. "Fancy running into you. . ." Sango turned a shade of angry red, and was about to yell at him for ditching her when she saw him look quickly at his watch.

"Whoa! Look at the time! You know, I really have to go, see you later! Bye!" And with that, he dashed off in a smoke of dust, not even realizing a piece of paper slipped from his folder.

Sango coughed through the dust, and when if finally cleared, her whole frame was shaking in anger. Holding up a fist to the air, she shouted after him.

"MIROKU, YOU JERK! COME BACK HERE SO I CAN BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA YOU FOR LEAVING ME AT THE STUPID TABLE!"

But he was too far off in the distance to hear her, and muttering about jackasses under her breath, her eyes fell to her feet. That was when she saw it. . .the letter. Bending down, she gingerly picked it up and examined it.

"He must've dropped this. . ." Opening the letter, she read over it, and her cheeks flushed red in realization. No doubt some girl had given it to him, and no doubt THIS was probably the reason why he ditched her earlier. A bubbling feeling of anger and at the same time sadness rose within her.

Why should she care if some girl liked Miroku? Sango DIDN'T care! And yet, when she fingered the letter, she found herself conflicting with the thought. In her mind, she wondered who this girl that he was going to meet up with was going to be, and secretly wished that she was her. 'I wonder. . .'

* * *

The pencil danced over the paper, as Sesshomaru added the last couple of details to the picture. Placing his pencil down, he held it out in front of him to marvel at his work, and smiled when he felt he was satisfied with it. It was a drawing of Kagome. Kagome who was resting her head on her delicate hand, tilted slightly so that her luxurious raven hair cascaded over her shoulder, and sapphire eyes that sparkled under the lighting that he had given the portrait.

Although, he admitted that it was not as beautiful as the real thing, he would say that he did a rather good job of attempting to capture her beauty. Sighing, he safely tucked it away in his drawer, away from prying eyes. Inuyasha's prying eyes to be exact. He knew he would never hear the end of it if his idiot half-brother found out about his. . .interest in his best friend.

Leaning back on his bed, he gazed up at the ceiling. Replaying the heated moment when he had almost claimed her lips earlier that day. He was so close he could taste her---and would've if not for that stupid cell phone. Sesshomaru ran his hand through his silver tresses and sighed once more, a habit he found himself getting accustomed to whenever he thought of Kagome.

Sesshomaru sat up in bed when he heard the front door opening and shutting. No doubt, his brother had come home. Getting off of his bed, he came downstairs to tease him about his date with Kikyo---and to get a little payback for making Kagome miserable.

Sure enough, Inuyasha was there in the living room, searching through his backpack.

"Hello, dear brother," He sneered, earning a disdainful glance from him. "I suspect that the reason why you have such a sour face is because you didn't get any today. . .not like I can imagine that witch actually having anything worth while anyway. . .even for you."

"Shut up, jackass!" He retorted. "Don't talk about Kikyo that way! And FYI, the date ended early!" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the answer.

"So, you finally dumped her?" Another glare.

"No," Sesshomaru sighed, but he continued. "The reason is because I needed to give something to Kagome." This caught his attention.

"Give what to Kagome?" He asked coldly. But Inuyasha was too busy going through his backpack to pay any attention to his brother. But he grudgingly gave him an answer when he heard Sesshomaru growl impatiently.

"Some love letter. . ." Sesshomaru's anger spiked at the words, and his fists clenched tightly by his side. His brother was going to give Kagome a love letter, and try to get with her, even after hurting her like he did. Not to mention, he had that wench, Kikyo, now! The vile things his brother did.

In an instant, Inuyasha found himself lifted from the ground and pinned to the wall, with his very angry half-brother holding him by the scruff of his sweater.

"Hey! Easy on the goods!" He snarled, surprised at Sesshomaru's sudden ferocity.

"What did you write to her?" He breathed. Inuyasha blinked confusedly at him.

"Write? I didn't write anything to her!"

"Let me see it!" Sesshomaru said coldly, his voice turning calm once more, but his anger did not soften. Inuyasha struggled in his brother's grip.

"I can't! I lost it, that's why I was trying to look for it just now!" Sesshomaru searched his brother's amber eyes, trying to find deceit in them. But there wasn't any. Somewhat satisfied, he released his hold on Inuyasha, who fell to the ground, gasping for breath and glaring at his elder brother.

"Man, you psychopath!" He sputtered, but he chose to ignore the comment. Inuyasha could sense that Sesshomaru felt distressed about the letter, and vaguely wondered why. Sesshomaru glanced down at him, and he saw just for a second, worry, regret, jealousy, rage, and some other emotion flicker across his golden orbs. The next thing he knew, he found himself trying to cheer his brother up.

Strange as it may be, it freaked him out to see him like this.

"If it helps any. . ." He started, earning Sesshomaru's attention. "I remember what it said," Inuyasha looked at him cockily, smirking smugly.

"What did it say?" He bit out coldly. Inuyasha calmly stood up, dusting off his clothes.

"I'm sorry, bro. But I don't see what's in it for me. . ." In the blink of an eye, Inuyasha found himself pinned to himself pinned to the wall once more.

"What's in it for you, is that I won't beat you to a pulp," He glared at him, but knew that whatever his brother's reasons were, it really meant a lot to him if he would go as far as threaten him. Not that that wasn't often, but this time, he could tell he really meant it.

"Meet me on the bridge in Shoji Park, um. . .at 8:00, and something about the moonlight and confessing. . ." he said hastily. He sighed in relief, when Sesshomaru loosened his grip.

"Who sent it?" He asked. And Inuyasha shrugged.

"I don't know. . ." He answered, straightening his wrinkled clothes. "It was signed 'Secret Admirer.'" He watched as Sesshomaru grew quiet with thoughtfulness and he suddenly went upstairs to his room. When he came back down, he was holding a coat.

"I'll be out," He simply said, but before he could walk out the door, Inuyasha called out to him.

"Hey, Sesshomaru!" He paused. "Why do care so much anyway?" Still silence, and as the snow fell all around the ivory young man, Inuyasha had a sudden thought. "It's because of Kagome isn't it?" Sesshomaru glanced back at his brother.

"You're not as dumb as you look, little brother," And with that, he shut the door. Inuyasha smiled to himself. He had always known that Sesshomaru had held strong feelings for his best friend, and he had always known Kagome liked him too. He should know, he found the sketchbook his brother kept of all his drawings of her.

At first, Inuyasha had been a little less than pleased when he had found out. His BROTHER, and his BEST FRIEND? Kagome and Sesshomaru didn't seem to belong in the same sentence, but as he watched with a slightly envious eye over time, he noticed that there was indeed something between them. It was in the way they looked at each other, the way they spoke to each other, and the way they'd touch. . .

It was then that he realized that he didn't look at Kagome the way his brother did. He finally came to the revelation that he saw Kagome as a sister, while Sesshomaru saw her as. . .something more. What could he do but accept it? No matter how much he had hated the idea. Besides, since Sesshomaru started hanging around with Kagome, scenes of 'brotherly love' like the one they had earlier were less frequent.

Quite honestly, Inuyasha thought they were LONG overdue for a hook up. 'Go get her, big brother. . .'

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!" Kagome called out, sliding the front door behind her. Her backpack slid from her shoulders, and she placed it beside the sofa. Peering around the house, she looked for her mother, seeing Sota crouched over his usual video games.

"Sota, where's mom?" He didn't look up from his playing, and instead just pointed to the kitchen. When she entered said kitchen, she found her mom sitting at the table.

"Oh! Kagome, I'm glad you're home. . ." She said, looking up from her book, and a worried look creased her face.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" Ms. Higurashi nodded slowly, and motioned for her to sit down. Kagome never took her eyes off of her mother, and she could tell something was wrong. "Mom?"

"Kagome. . ." She started. "I got a job today! The pay is great, and the boss is really nice!" Kagome's eyes lit up.

"Oh, really? That's great mom!" But her mother didn't return the enthusiasm, which made Kagome look at her confusedly.

"It's in Kyoto." Kagome's energy left her, and she stared blankly at her mother.

"What?"

"Now honey, I tried looking for a job here, I really did! But look on the bright side, you'll meet new friends, and a new house---"

"But I don't want to leave!" Kagome interrupted. "Not again, mom! This is the first time that we've been able to stay in one place long enough to. . .I finally. . ." Kagome couldn't stop the tears from coming. "I. . .I finally found someplace I belong. . ."

"Kagome," But her daughter turned away from her, hiding the tears that now streamed down her cheeks. She couldn't picture life outside of here anymore. She couldn't picture a life without this shrine, the school, Inuyasha, Sango Miroku. . .she couldn't picture a life without Sesshomaru.

"Hon, I'm not even sure I'm going to take it. . ."

"Yes you will! You always do this to me!" Kagome shouted angrily, the tears falling freely now. "And I always end up alone!"

"Kagome!" But it was too late, Kagome had already ran out of room and a rustle and a slam of the door signified that she had left the house as well. Ms. Higurashi sighed. It was true. Their family always moved around a lot, and Kagome had always been lonely.

Due to the fact they never stayed in one place long enough for her to find a place of her own. . .but what could she do?

End Part Two

* * *

THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! We'll try to update again soon, and please no flames!

CLICK

THIS

BUTTON!!

I

I

I

V

V


	3. Beneath the Starlit Moon

**

* * *

A/N**

Sorry for the long wait. I suppose most people have forgotten about what happened. lol. Anyway, here's part three. There shall be one more chapter after this one, so look for it soon. Thanks for all of your reviews

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still not mine.

* * *

**LOVE LETTER**

**By: Youkai Yume**

  
**Part Three: Beneath the Starlit Moon. . .**

  
  
Koga bounced up and down on the balls of his feet, gazing up at the somewhat clear sky. The river beneath the bridge that he was standing on was frozen over with a thin sheen of ice. Taking yet another impatient glance at his watch, which now said 8:07, he wondered if that Inu-turd ever gave Kagome the letter in the first place, or is he just wasting his time?  
  
"Kagome, where are you?" He muttered. Just then, he heard approaching footsteps in the distance, and his heart raced with anticipation. 'Is it her? Did she come?' But he was filled with disappointment when he shadow of a familiar male came into view, and he recognized it to be the school lecher, Miroku.  
  
'Aw crap, I can't have him seeing me here waiting like some idiot!' And quicker than lightning, he had run off the bridge and jumped into a nearby bush to wait until Miroku passed by. To his surprise, he did not leave, but instead stood there as if HE was waiting for someone. . .here on the bridge of Shoji park.

* * *

He ran his somewhat numb fingers through his tied back black hair, silently chiding himself for not wearing any gloves on such a cold night. Shoving his hands into his coat pockets, he waited patiently for this "mystery" woman. A slight smile curved his lips when he thought of his most likely suspect. . .Sango.  
  
'Speak of the devil,' Miroku turned his head slightly when he heard light footsteps walk among the bridge. Taking a deep breath, he looked up, and all the breath left him. He was expecting her, but he still wasn't quite ready for it. Sango still looked more beautiful than he ever thought her to be.  
  
"Sango. . ." He called out softly. She looked just as shocked as he was, but quickly looked away, sadness clouded her eyes.  
  
"So, you DID come" He looked at her quizzically. He wasn't entirely sure that she was the one, so he just had to ask.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He prodded gently, and he saw her cheeks become tainted a pretty pink. She placed one of her hands on the railing next to his own.  
  
"I. . .had to see. . ." Sango started in an almost whisper. Miroku looked at her, trying to decipher her cryptic answer. 'Had to see what?' Finally she lifted her gaze to meet his, soft brown orbs met in the chilling night, and Miroku focused on her lips as she spoke.  
  
"That letter. . ."  
  
'This is it!'  
  
". . .Who gave it to you?  
  
'. . .?!' Miroku stood in total shock, eyes widening as he stared at the girl before him. Could he have heard right? Does this mean she wasn't his secret admirer? But then. . .why was she here?  
  
"What? Didn't YOU send me the letter?" Sango shifted nervously in place once more, a look of guilt crept upon her face.  
  
"No," She admitted, "I found it on the floor when you dropped it earlier today. . ." She looked at him, a serious gaze met his confused one. "I just came to see who DID give you the letter." Miroku sighed, and scratched his head thoughtfully, then a wide smirk adorned his face shortly after.  
  
"Sango, are you JEALOUS?!" At the words, she blushed a deep shade of red and glared at him.  
  
"No!" She said rather quickly, causing him to raise an eyebrow at her. Sango averted her gaze elsewhere, finding the frozen river beneath to be of extreme interest.  
  
"Oh, Sango, he draped an arm around her, causing him to look at him suspiciously. "It is understandable if you feel you are competing with others for my affections, but you know," His hand rubbed up and down her arm, "All I really want is---"  
  
"Don't even go there!" She smacked his arm off of her, and quickly paced to the other side of the bridge. He chuckled a bit. Both of them had their backs turned to each other, and Sango still could not shake the feeling of worry from her chest.  
  
"Hey, Miroku," She said after a while. He remained silent, but she continued. "Just out of curiosity. . .who were you hoping to see?" There, she said it. And now she stood absolutely still on the bridge, biting her lip in anticipation.  
  
"Actually. . ." She turned around, staring at his back as he looked off into the distance. "I was hoping it was. . .you, Sango." He admitted shyly, and blushing at his confession. He closed his eyes when all that met his ears were silence. He feared Sango was going to reject him. Out of all the countless girls he had ever hit on, he had never felt this way about anyone but her. . .  
  
Miroku's eyes snapped back open immediately when he felt slender arms snake their way around his torso, and the light weight of Sango's head as she leaned on his back. He relaxed.  
  
"Miroku. . ." She whispered, her voice full of affection and longing, and he leaned back into her embrace.  
  
In the bushes, Koga tried to contain his snicker. Here he was with front row center-seats to a scandalous event, and he was sure he could use this as later reference for blackmail. He only wished he had his camera on him--- THEN it would TRULY by blackmail. . .  
  
He noticed that Kagome was fashionably late however, but he didn't quite mind. . .as long as she showed up. Besides, this was too good to interrupt! However, Koga couldn't help but be slightly suspicious when they had mentioned a love letter.  
  
'How come everyone's using my letter idea?' He thought with a sudden scrunch of his nose. 'Can't they be a little more creative?' He was sure they were going to leave soon anyway, then he'll have the bridge and Kagome all to himself. Koga's hopes were suddenly shot down when he saw the silhouette of a silver-haired Sesshomaru approach the bridge.

* * *

"Sango, I. . ." Miroku began softly, but before he could finish, both were cut from their tender moment when the sound of a smooth velvety voice sliced through the tense air. They both turned to see Sesshomaru standing at the end of the bridge.  
  
"Oh, I did not realize I was interrupting something," Sesshomaru said stoically with a raised eyebrow and knowing smile. He tried his very hardest not to straight out laugh when both of them turned a deep shade of red, and Sango immediately let go of Miroku as if he was infected with fleas.  
  
"S-Sesshomaru!" She stumbled. "Uh---this isn't what it looks like! We were just---I mean Miroku and I---"  
  
"It's alright, I had come here hoping to meet up with. . .someone," His voice grew a bit more serious when he thought of Kagome's secret admirer, "but I'll just leave the two of you alone now. . ."  
  
"NO!" Sango cried out desperately, still a nice shade of red. "hehe, um, there's no need to leave on our account! In fact, WE were just leaving, right, Miroku?" She nudged him roughly by the side and he rubbed at it sorely.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah. . ." He grimaced, and smiled innocently as well.  
  
"So! We'll just be leaving now, come on, Miroku!" With that, she grabbed him by the arm went off. Sesshomaru watched with slight amusement as Sango dragged a still somewhat dazed Miroku off into the darkness. 'S'bout time,' he thought. 'Their dense crush on each other was starting to irritate me.'

* * *

Koga stared with interest as Sango and Miroku left the bridge, silently glad that at least they were gone. . .now to get rid of Sesshomaru. 'Is this crowd the bridge day?!'  
  
He certainly did not expect the stiff pretty-boy of the school to be here, and growled at how much this would damage his plans. It doesn't matter, he'd remove him one way or another.  
  
However, he should've kept his attention on the approaching couple. When Sango and Miroku went into the safety of the shadowing trees, they did not walk past his bush like he expected.  
  
Instead, to his horror, Sango hauled Miroku into the bush and jumped in herself. They met with muffled cries when they bumped into a disheveled Koga.  
  
"K-Koga?" Sango's voice came out in a soft choke, and Miroku only stared dazedly, not really knowing what's going on. Koga straightened his composure.  
  
"Hey! Get your own hiding place! This is mine!" He hissed, careful as to not direct Sesshomaru's attention over to their bush. He eyed them suspiciously. "Hey, why are you two hiding anyway?" Sango sputtered a bit, her face reddening. Miroku was looking at her as well.  
  
"Yes, Sango. Why ARE we hiding?" He asked with interest. Although he had a good hunch why. His Sango was known to be one of the biggest busybodies in the school. She'd love to dig up dirt on anyone---and he was suspecting Sesshomaru was no exception. It was how he himself met her, finding her looming around bushes to see if the rumors about him being a rapist was true. . .  
  
Of course it wasn't, but that was how he had met her. Now they both waited patiently for her answer.  
  
"W-Well. . .Sesshomaru's one of our friends!" Miroku coughed behind her, and she glared at him. 'Well, it's PARTLY true. . .' "And we were just wondering why he looks so worried, and why he's on the bridge!" She nodded, satisfied with her answer. Then all of a sudden, she pointed an accusing finger at Koga, who looked suddenly nervous.  
  
"Why are YOU hiding?" She whispered angrily. A big sweatdrop appeared on Koga's brow, and he swallowed.  
  
"I. . .I can't tell you. . ."

* * *

Sesshomaru's expression grew serious once more as he closed his eyes and thought of her. 'Kagome,' Miroku and Sango had confessed, well somewhat, about their feelings. He leaned slightly on the bridge's railing, his head upturned slightly to gaze at the moon. Who, he wondered, was going to confess to Kagome?  
  
That was why he came here in the first place. He was here to meet this secret admirer and have a little 'talk' with him. A low growl formed in his throat. It was a good thing his brother had not sent that message to Kagome. If he had, and this other boy was able to get to her first. . .well, there would be unnecessary bloodshed to say the least.  
  
Sesshomaru glanced at his watch, the stupid boy was late to his own meeting himself. . .he was even more convinced that whoever he, was did not deserve Kagome. He sighed. How his chest tightened, and his heart ached when he thought of her.  
  
The very sound of her laughter, or merely her voice was enough to make the ice prince go weak. But how he had grown to love her melodic voice so much. A slight chuckle escaped his lips. A good thing no one was around to hear it. It wasn't too long ago that the very thought of him TALKING to her was utterly heinous! Let alone fall for her, but fallen for her he had. And he knew himself to be a fool when he admitted that to himself.  
  
Ever since his last birthday, he mused. Everyone usually ignored it, which Sesshomaru normally preferred it that way. But Kagome. . .She had arrived to school on that day and approached his desk with but a single white rose and a cheery face.  
  
Though he had been utterly rude to her upon her sudden visit, she had bitten her lip and gave him the rose silently. He remembered, with utmost fondness, how she had not wavered under his cold glare, but instead looked him straight in the eye with those beautiful sapphire irises and whispered a simple, "Happy Birthday, Sesshomaru-sempai," and left him stunned and holding the rose.  
  
After that, he couldn't get her out of his head. Kagome's vision forever plagued his mind, and though confused and frustrated with the new emotions that she stirred within him, Sesshomaru felt like a fool for not realizing them before.  
  
But it did not matter now, all that mattered that it was true, and that he still craved for her. . .but alas, Sesshomaru was still just the older brother of her best friend. Despite the obvious bond that he had created with her over time, he still felt like she was holding back. Probably because of Inuyasha.  
  
Imagine his soaring hope when he had found out of his younger brother's relationship with Kikyo! Kagome was now free for the taking. But. . .when he had found her gazing sadly at a picture of Inuyasha and herself while she was under the sakura tree, he felt guilty in finding happiness in her pain.  
  
And so, he had remained her friend through it all. However, this did not erase how he felt about her. It was hard, Sesshomaru thought, being around her and acting strictly on a friendship basis. A simple brush of her skin would send shivers through his body, and the smallest of smiles would set his soul ablaze. Even when she talked he found himself mesmerized with not only her voice, but the movement of her lips. Too long he had wondered how they tasted, but having never found out.  
  
Well, he'd be damned before someone else got to find out before he did!  
  
Speaking of which, Sesshomaru was growing impatient waiting for this secret admirer of Kagome's, and figured the stupid boy forgot about Kagome. He would've probably left the poor girl standing on the bridge until midnight if she had actually gotten the letter. It did not matter, he'd find out who the suspect was sooner and later, and when he did, he'd make sure the bastard would get nicely acquainted with his fist.  
  
His silver hair flowed behind him as he turned heel to leave. But before he stepped foot off of the bridge, the sound of snow crunching from behind grew louder. He turned around, and a shadowed figure approached. He inwardly smirked. 'So, he decided to show afterall. . ."  
  
But a closer look at the figure proved him to be wrong. It was Kagome. . .and she was crying. . .

* * *

She had been wandering for some time now, stopping by all of the places that she had hung out with her friends. The memories would bring tears to her eyes. . .and that's all this was. Memories. All the memories that Kagome had created here in Tokyo. . .the laughter that still rung in her ears when she was with her friends. . .the faces that she had met. . .would they remain here?  
  
Kagome tugged the collar of her jacket closer to herself as the winter breeze blew swiftly past. She knew she shouldn't have blamed her mother for her misery. It wasn't her fault. . .she was just trying to make a living, trying to take care of her and her brother. They had moved plenty of times before, and it was always before she had gotten attached to one place for too long.  
  
You'd figure she'd be used to it by now. . .being by herself that is. But, when she came here, when her mother said she finally got a secure job, things changed. Before she knew it, she had made a place for herself in this community. Friends that she had never thought possible to have were with her, and she had never felt happier in her life. Because. . .she finally belonged somewhere.  
  
'I guess I should be blaming myself. . .' Kagome thought bitterly. Afterall, this would hurt less if she hadn't gotten herself attached to this place, which she couldn't think of calling anything else but home. The tears stung at her eyes, and she shut them tight, allowing hot tears to slide down her cheeks.  
  
'Sango. . .Miroku. . .Inuyasha. . .' Their names resounded in her head with a familiar ache. But none hurt more than the one that cam next. 'Sesshomaru. . .' It was strange how her heart tore the most when it came to him. But then again, she shouldn't be surprised. The cold, arrogant, snobby senior had nestled himself dangerously close to her heart after all this time.  
  
When she closed her eyes, it was him that she saw. When she laughed, it was always with him. And when she smiled, it was always for him. When she blushed, it was always around him. And now, when she cried, it was because she was going to be away from HIM. The tears fell one by one, and she didn't even bother to stop them.  
  
Before she had realized it, Sesshomaru had become so much more to him than just a friend. He meant more to her than she would've ever liked to admit, and she couldn't imagine going on without him in her life anymore. Only Sesshomaru filled her with the feeling of warmth and safety. Only Sesshomaru could make her want to pull out her hair in annoyance. And only Sesshomaru could make her feel this way---complete.  
  
But all that was going to end. . .because where she was going. . .Sesshomaru was not going to be there with her. Kagome swallowed, not even caring where her feet lead her. The thought of him hurt too much. 'Would he even miss me when I'm gone?' She thought miserably. Kagome sighed, not noticing that instead of the usual crunch of snow that her feet made with each step had turned to soft clicks on wood. 'Would ANYONE notice?'  
  
But her melancholy thoughts were interrupted when she heard a velvet smooth voice laced in concern call out her name.  
  
"Kagome?" She looked up, her sapphire eyes taking in the object of her heartbreak.  
  
"Sesshomaru," Kagome answered, the name tasting sweet on her lips.

* * *

"Kagome?!" Koga shot up out of the bushes when he saw her on the bridge. "That's my cue!" But before he could step out of the bush, two hands shot out and pulled him back in. He fell with a painful thump, and was about to scream out his anger if not for the fact that both Sango and Miroku had their hands clasped tightly over his mouth.  
  
"Where are you going?!" Miroku hissed. Koga struggled against them, but they held him still.  
  
"They're going to have a moment!" Sango said sternly. "It's not nice to butt into other people's business!" Miroku rolled his eyes at her, but she ignored him. Motioning for him to hold Koga tighter so he wouldn't escape, she turned her attention back to the bridge.

* * *

The silence was deafening, and Sesshomaru was getting extremely anxious and at the same time worried as he watched her gaze off into the distance.  
  
"Kagome, I didn't expect you to be out so late," He started, silently cursing Inuyasha. He must've given it to her afterall and lied to him about it. But his attention was brought back to the girl before him as she shifted uncomfortably on the spot. He peered at her, but she avoided his gaze. Her sapphire eyes shadowed by her ebony bangs.  
  
He saw another tear streak it's way down her face, and his heart clenched.  
  
"What's wrong?" He came closer to her, forgetting his anger for Inuyasha and the letter entirely. She finally looked up at him, blue orbs brimmed with tears.  
  
"Sesshomaru, if I were to leave. . ." Her voice was soft and heavily laced in sadness, "Would you miss me?" He looked at her, shocked at her sudden question. He grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look at him.  
  
"Kagome, what's this all about?" He asked her sternly, but she remained silent for several moments. The air was so thick with sorrow that you could slice it with a knife.  
  
"I'm moving, Sessho-kun," Kagome finally said. The words pierced through him in hundreds of little daggers, and he felt his heart tear and his breath leave his lungs. His grip on her shoulder tightened.  
  
"What?" He couldn't believe it, but when a droplet of her tears fell onto his hand still grasped on her shoulder, the words began to seep in.  
  
"My mother. . ." He lifted his gaze to hers. "She got a new job in Kyoto. . .But. . ." Sesshomaru's eyes widened when he felt her launch into his arms, her fingers wrapped tightly around his shirt, and she sobbed into his chest. "But I don't want to leave!" She said through cracked sobs. "I want to stay here with all of my friends. . ." Sesshomaru felt torn inside, as his hand rubbed up and down her back comfortingly.  
  
"I want to stay. . .here. . .with you, Sessho-kun," Kagome whispered softly. His arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly as he breathed in her floral scent. Her tears began to bleed through his shirt, but he didn't care.  
  
"Kagome. . ." Sesshomaru tangled his fingers into her raven locks, not wanting to slacken their embrace. Something told him that if he did, then it would all end. She would slip through his fingers, and everything would fade. 'I don't care who wrote the stupid letter. . .' He thought with resolution, parting slightly from her and kissing her forehead tenderly. 'All that matters is she's here with me now. . .'  
  
She looked up at him with her beautiful sapphire irises, and he couldn't resist. His lips came down to rain kisses all over her face. Her cheeks, her nose, her eyes. . .he kissed her tears away, and licked at the tearstains on her flushed cheeks. Kagome closed her eyes, letting the feel of his lips on her skin linger. 'Gods, what will I do without him?'  
  
All of a sudden, his kisses had stopped, and he pulled her tightly against his chest, his chin resting on her head.  
  
"Yes, Kagome. I'd miss you. . .more than anything in the world. . ." Sesshomaru whispered silently to her, his voice reflecting the torn emotions inside of him. "But, I will wait for you. . ."  
  
"Sesshomaru?" His name soft in the air. He pulled her slightly away from him just enough so that he could lift her gaze to his with a hooked finger, tracing her jaw line and her pink lips.  
  
"I will wait, because. . .I. . .I love you, Kagome Higurashi," With that, he leaned down, closing the distance between them and claimed her lips at last. Her eyes were wide with surprise, but slid shut soon after in pure bliss of the feeling of his tender kiss.  
  
Her lips were softer than he had imagined, and he loved how they felt against his own. His tongue crept from his mouth, and gently licked and sucked at her bottom lip. Her arms snaked around his neck, holding tightly onto him, and after a few moments of teasing the corners of her mouth with his tongue, she finally allowed him entrance.  
  
Sesshomaru's tongue plundered her mouth hungrily, tracing over her entire mouth as if trying to memorize every detail. When their tongues met, he began to wrestle with hers, and she moaned passionately into his mouth. His hand held the back of her head, tilting her back so that he had better access.  
  
Nothing could explain this feeling except complete bliss, and Sesshomaru spilled out his soul into making love with her sweet mouth after having these pent up emotions inside for so long.  
  
Kagome felt like her soul was soaring, and was silently glad Sesshomaru was holding her, for if he hadn't been she was sure her knees would give way. After some time, they finally broke apart, gasping for air, and blushing in their passion.  
  
She looked up at him with affectionate, tender eyes and smiled warmly at him. He smiled back at her, and Kagome felt happy that at least she would have someone here for her. Her hand went up to caress his face.  
  
"Thank you, Sesshomaru," She closed her eyes, "I promise to return to you. Aishiteru, koibito," She smiled at having finally admitting that to herself. Kagome felt his breath on her neck, as he nuzzled against her, not wanting the sweet moment to end.  
  
Nothing else mattered anymore. Everything else faded, it was just him, and the girl that he had grown to love more than life itself under the starlit moon. Tonight he would hold her, kiss her, and love her as he whispered her name over and over into her ear. He would make tonight last. . .for when morning came, the dream would end.  
  
But tonight. . .tonight was all they had left. For the first time in his life, a single tear slipped from his golden orbs, and capturing Kagome's lips once more, he felt like had loved her a lifetime.

* * *

In the bushes, an emotional Sango wiped a tear from her eye, and Miroku was almost there himself.  
  
"Kawaii. . .too bad it's over before they actually get to begin. . ." She said sadly. And in the background, a tied up Koga had tears streaming down his face as well, not from the moment, but from his situation. 'Why Me?'  
  
**End Part 3**

* * *

Please read and review! no flames please! 


	4. Epilogue

**A/N**

This is the last chapter to this fic, look for the sequel to this story really soon. Which is already posted on other sites (check my bio page for the links)

**Disclaimer:** Do you all enjoy laughing at my misfortune that much?

* * *

**LOVE LETTER**

**By: Youkai Yume**

**Epilogue**

Pure bliss. Those were the only words to describe the feeling she basked in right now. Sighing contently, she snuggled even closer into Sesshomaru's bare chest, running delicate fingers through silvery silk hair. He groaned softly in response, his hold around her naked form tightening, burying his nose into her hair and his voice whispered out her name huskily.

It sent shivers down her spine. . .hearing her name roll of his tongue and pass his lips. Moving her a bit, she placed a couple of kisses on his fine muscled chest before lifting her gaze to meet his golden depths. He smiled, and kissed her affectionately on her cute nose.

Kagome blushed a cherry shade, remembering the passionate night she had spent with Sesshomaru after they had confessed their love for each other on the bridge. Even more so when she heard a chuckle pass his lips when he caught sight of her. Leaning down, Sesshomaru sent soft butterfly kisses down her neck, causing her to giggle and moan at the same time.

"Mmm, love you Kagome. . ." He sighed, then shuddered when he felt her fingers rub behind his ears and then went lazily up and down his back. Sesshomaru had never remembered a time when he was happier. But that was perhaps because throughout his life, ha had never had much happiness to begin with. . .

He had never imagined that this girl whom he had despised, respected, and eventually loved would give him this feeling of completeness. And never had he imagined that he could make her feel the same way. . .even if it may be the first and last time he'd ever do so.

She had been his first, and he had been hers. . .and gazing down to her sapphire orbs of pure, untainted beauty, he swore that she'd be his last. And he also swore that he would be her last as well. He frowned however when he saw her look away, a grim emotion playing across her face.

Gently, Sesshomaru placed a hand upon her cheek, forcing her to look at him.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" She gave him a weak smile, pulling his fingers to his lips for a brush of affection.

"Sessho. . .do you think what we did was wrong?" He stared with shocked eyes at her. Did she regret it? The bliss that they had experienced together. . .she regretted it? Suddenly hurt, he turned away, removing his hand from her grasp.

"Do you think it was wrong, Kagome?" He asked, holding baited breath. Kagome didn't fail to catch the hurtful look on his flawless face and immediately tried to explain.

"No, Sesshomaru. It felt right," Sesshomaru locked gazes with her once more, hearing, and seeing only honest in her blue orbs and soft voice. However. . . "But, I just can't help feeling. . .would we regret it later? I mean, what if it really does end here? Can we really live knowing that we'd never be together like this again?"

So that what was bothering her. He sighed in relief. Her words spoke the truth, he knew it did. Burying his nose into her midnight tresses, he inhaled, engraving forever into his memory her unique scent, her sapphire irises, the feeling of her touch and the sweet sound of her voice.

"I do not regret any of it. . .even if this all ends right here, right now. . .I will never regret any of this. At least I will know, that I was not denied heaven's sweet nectar. . .I would regret it even more if I had never known what it felt like to be with you." With that, he captured her lips in a soul-searing kiss, moving so that he was on top of her, and reveling in the feel of having her arms wrapped around his neck.

Kagome moaned into his mouth. She had decided, I won't regret it either.' Arching into his heated body, she gasped when she felt his hands roam all over her curves. They were just about to relive the passion from last night when a loud knock sounded on the door, and a gruff, but amused voice called from the other side.

"Come on you two! You've been at it all night! Don't you think you need breakfast or a bathroom break by now?!" Sesshomaru slumped over Kagome's laughing frame, glaring at both her and the door, where his soon-to-be dead brother was laughing outside as well.

"Inuyasha. . ." He growled.

* * *

The morning was unusually cold that morning, and staring out at the window, breath turning to mist on the glass, Inuyasha could not help but sigh to himself. During the last week, he had never seen his brother so happy and yet at the same time so sad. . .

It had all started on the day of the bridge meeting. Sitting casually in his room, he had wondered how Sesshomaru's meeting with Kagome's secret admirer went. After an hour or so, the sound of two people entering and Sesshomaru's shutting door echoed throughout the hallway. Obviously well.'

Inuyasha was silently relieved that they had sound proof walls. . .he was no idiot, and knew what they were up to for the remainder of the night. . .it was just weird and creepy to think that Kagome and Sesshomaru would---

Gah! Mental image! Stop, ACK! NO! Ewies, ewies, EEEEEW!' He quickly slapped himself to stop the picture in his head from clearing. It's just a good thing Dad was out on a business trip on that night. . .'

Well, after that, things just seemed different. His brother no longer cared about his public display of affection for his new girlfriend. Afterall, he was making the best of the time they had left before, well, you know. And Kagome. . .Inuyasha hated to admit it, but his best friend seemed to glow as of late. Despite the looming day of her departure.

Sesshomaru and Kagome's relationship wasn't the only thing that changed. Miroku seemed a lot less focused on other girl's butts and more interested in Sango's. And she seemed not beat him as much. However, his lecherous ways have not dissipated all the way, and Sango still had to keep him whipped sometimes. . .

Inuyasha chuckled. I guess they were meant to be.'

Another thing that seemed different was the behavior of a certain rival he had at school, Koga. Furrowing his eyebrows together, Inuyasha wondered why the guy was sulking around so much, not that he was complaining. He loved to see the wimp so miserable.

He also noticed that Koga wasn't making anymore advances on Kagome, though he guessed that was probably because the knowledge of Kagome and Sesshomru being together spread through the school like wild fire. However, Inuyasha suspected there was a deeper meaning behind his sulky mood. Especially when Sango and Miroku snickered every time he brought up the matter.

Glancing at his watch, Inuyasha moved from his place by the window to grab his coat and keys. Today was the big day. Today was the day that Kagome was going to move to Kyoto, and he had to be there to say good bye to his best friend by the airport. Sesshomaru was already there with her, no doubt.

He sighed, sadness creeping over his boyishly handsome face. How much he was going to miss the girl, she'd never know.

Before he stepped out of the room, a certain thought nagged at him. Turning around, he picked up a small parcel on his chair. Inuyasha smiled, tucking it into his jacket. The parcel was signed "From Kikyo."

Although she had grudgingly said that she could care less that Kagome left, she told him to give her the present before she left for Kyoto.

"Tell her good riddance," She had added, with a somewhat playful and even kind look. He was one to know that Kagome and her cousin never got along too well, but he also knew they cared about each other in their own special way. Just like he cared (somewhat) for his own brother.

Giving one last glance outside the snow frosted window; Inuyasha closed the door behind him with a quiet click.

* * *

"Don't worry, honey. I'm sure he'll be here. . ." Kagome's mother put a comforting hand on her restless daughter. She only gave a small nod and weak smile in return.

I sure hope so. . .' Kagome thought with an ache. I can't leave without saying good bye to him. . .' The speaker sounded overhead, warning them that their flight would leave in roughly half an hour. She glanced up at her mother as she stood up, telling her that she'd take Sota for a quick snack before the flight. "I want peanuts!"

As soon as the two had left, Koga began shuffling nervously towards the girl he had always admired. He was asking himself for the hundredth time why he was here. It was obvious she didn't want him, but he couldn't let her go without telling her first.

She was seemingly in a daze, lost in her own thoughts when he approached her, and was brought back into reality when he cleared his throat.

"Oh, Koga!" Kagome stood up, smiling at him. "I didn't expect you to be here. Are you here to see me off?" She asked. He gritted his teeth.

"Yes, I mean no! I mean---" He ruffled through his messy black hair, forming the words together in his head. "This would've worked better on the bridge. . ." He mumbled.

"Bridge?" Koga gave her a weak smile, while she continued to stare at him in confusion.

"That's right, you never did get that letter, did you?"

"Letter?" Kagome was getting more confused by the minute. "Koga, what are you trying to say?" Inhaling a deep breath, he closed his eyes and opened them again. Cobalt to Sapphire.

"I know you already know this, Kagome. But. . .I love you." Kagome could only stare at him, unable to say any words. Finally, she was able to blink and respond.

"Koga, I-"

"You don't have to say anything. You don't have to apologize, because I know how you feel." She gave him a guilty look, biting on her lower lip. . .she was sorry about it, she really was. Kagome always liked Koga, but never like that. . .

"Koga, I'm sorry," He waved it aside.

"S'all right. I just wanted to get that off of my chest before I ever regret it." He smiled, and only stared in total shock when she gave him a tight hug. A feeling akin to relief washed over then at the simple act.

"I'm going to miss you, Koga!" She giggled, and he returned the hug loosely before letting her go as quickly as possible. Just in case there's a murderous boyfriend watching somewhere.' She pulled back as well and gave him a cheery smile.

"I hope you find someone Koga," She encouraged, "Hey! What about that Ayame girl? She's really pretty, and she seems to like you a lot!" Kagome suggested. Koga only shrugged and gave her a cocky smile.

"Nah, she's not as pretty as you," He joked.

"Well, whoever she is, she'll be lucky to have a guy like you," She smiled, honesty shining in her innocent face. It only served to remind Koga why he fell for her in the first place. Before anymore words were exchanged, Koga spotted Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha approaching. Deciding to take his leave, he gave Kagome one last smile before turning to leave.

"Good luck, Kagome Higurashi," He yelled over his shoulder, feeling strangely light-hearted after his confession. He could hear her shout her good-bye as well, and disappearing into the crowd, Koga knew life would move on. His usual cocky smirk adorned his ruggedly handsome face.

* * *

Warm heart-felt hugs and a few tears were exchanged between friends. Some more "Heart-felt" than others. . .Sango glared over at Miroku who gave her innocent looks.

And as Inuyasha and Kagome embraced, she couldn't help noticing that he was looking around.

"Inuyasha?" He looked at her with amber eyes. Concern written on them.

"Isn't he here with you?" Kagome frowned, a lump forming in her throat and sadness clouded over her eyes in the form of unshed tears. She shook her head. Inuyasha gritted his teeth. No way my brother's going to do this! Not today of all days!'

"He's probably busy. . ." She said softly in a regretful tone. "It's alright. . ." Inuyasha never felt like sweeping his best friend into his arms, and apologizing for his brother. However, he settled for giving her the package.

"Here, Kikyo wants you to have it. . ." Kagome forgot all about her late boyfriend momentarily to take the parcel into her hands.

"Kikyo?" Nimble fingers were about to open it when she stopped. "Is this because she wants something?" She asked suspiciously. Inuyasha only laughed.

"No." Smiling, she opened it gingerly, gasping when she recognized it to be a scarf. It was in her favorite color, Green. She strung it around her neck immediately, snuggling into it, she smiled when she found a little note that read "It's going to be cold in Kyoto."

"Well, who would've guessed?" She giggled. "Tell Kikyo I hate it!" Kagome winked at him, and he nodded, smiling. Cousins and their stupid language.'

"Flight to Kyoto, leaving in five minutes," the voice on the speaker informed. Kagome's smile faded, and she looked sadly at them, the tears threatening to fall. This was it. . .and the man she loved wasn't even here to say goodbye. And it felt like a million knives were piercing through her.

A small, heart-wrenching thought came into his mind. What if this whole relationship, everything that they had been through together was just a fling? A lie? Kagome wanted to block out all of these thoughts even if she knew it couldn't possibly be true. But then, what if they were? What if Sesshomaru doesn't care?'

No, she knew that wasn't true. But if it wasn't, then why wasn't he here?

"Kagome! Time to go, sweetie," Her mother called, turning to her friends, she gave them all last hugs and teary farewells. It doesn't matter, all that does is that I love him.'

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Tell Sesshomaru. . ." The tears fell. "Tell Sesshomaru I'll still keep my promise, even if he won't keep his. . ." Inuyasha was about to respond when he looked over his shoulder, sensing the familiar aura approaching. Brotherly vibe,' maybe. He smiled at her.

"Tell him yourself," He stepped aside, revealing a sprinting Sesshomaru running towards them.

* * *

Silver hair bellowed behind him, his breaths came out heavy, and he was running as if his life depended on it. Perhaps it does.' Throughout the whole time, he could only whisper one name, one thought, one love.

"Kagome. . ." Her name rolled off his tongue at the sight of her. A fool; that's what he had been. At the beginning of the day, he had awoken with a heavy heart. Not wanting to believe that in just mere hours, the dream that he had created with Kagome would end.

It wasn't fair,' Sesshomaru thought. It wasn't fair that throughout most of the time that he had known her, it was spent with ridicule, contempt, doubt, and uncertainty. It wasn't fair that that their love was clouded by their hate, and it wasn't fair that when foes turned to friendship, and finally wavered to love. . .it was all too short. Too fleeting. It just wasn't fair.

A small voice in himself had even dared hope. . .it was stupid, when he thought about it now. . .but he couldn't stand it when if he heard those two words escape her pink lips. Good bye. It would shatter everything. It would mean that it really was over, and Sesshomaru had this silly notion in his head that if he didn't see her, if she didn't say good bye to him, she wouldn't leave. Because Kagome would never leave without saying good bye to me. . .'

But that's all it was, a silly notion. And it had almost cost him a lifetime of regret and sorrow. It tore at his chest now that he realized it might've meant a lifetime of regret and sorrow for Kagome as well. Throwing his fears and doubts behind, he had managed to get to the airport in time before Kagome would walk away forever. But he had to remind himself; it wasn't forever. She had promised.'

As the smile broke out upon her beautiful face, sapphire orbs brimmed with tears, and cheeks flushed pink in happiness. . .Sesshomaru almost felt like killing himself for almost letting her go without THIS. Everything else seemed to fade as Kagome threw her arms around his neck, and his encircling her waist in a tight embrace.

Sending heated kisses all over her face, he whispered his apologies while Kagome softly ushered his name.

"I thought you'd forgotten. . ."

"Never," He breathed. Sesshomaru sent golden glares over at his brother and friends who were standing nearby with knowing smiles, and they immediately got the message to leave. Kagome's mother and Sota motioned to Kagome that they'd be waiting by the gate.

When they were finally alone, Sesshomaru and Kagome found themselves at a loss of words. And perhaps, there was nothing else to be said. Everything was understood. As the last warning sounded over the speakers, Kagome gave him a weak smile, the pain tearing at her insides.

"I'll keep my promise if you keep yours. . ." She said, voice cracking under contained emotion. Sesshomaru nodded, pulling her in and taking her lips in a passionate kiss. Kagome responded beautifully, their bodies molding against the others, and Sesshomaru couldn't help but compliment on how perfect she fitted in his arms.

Coming up for air, Sesshomaru was mere inches from her face, their breaths mixing together.

"I don't want to say goodbye. . ." There, he had said it, he had finally admitted his fear. The tears streamed down her face, sapphire eyes boring into his own.

"It's not goodbye. . ." She said, a smile coming on her lips. "We'll meet again, promise! Remember?" Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile himself. His Kagome never failed to do that to him. "We'll just think of it as a See you later. . .'" Nodding, Sesshomaru captured her lips in one last kiss.

"Mmmm, Love you Kagome," Kagome buried her face into his chest.

"Love you too," Lifting her head, and slowly, and torturously, she pulled away from him. Only their hands were linked now, and Sesshomaru held onto it tighter, as if it alone would keep her there with him.

"Wait for me!" She cried, and as their fingers finally separated, Sesshomaru could only stare with longing golden eyes.

"Always." With that, Kagome disappeared into the crowd, and Sesshomaru stood frozen onto the spot. A few moments later, he was standing by the glass window, watching as the plane took off, carrying his beloved Kagome away from him. He wondered vaguely when he'd be able to hold her again, and wished that for the day to come. . .

"See you later, Kagome." He whispered.

* * *

The car door shut behind him, and it was with heavy steps that Sesshomaru entered his house. His mind was forever on Kagome, and just when he was about to go up into his room and sulk for the rest of the day, A deep voice called out to him from behind.

"Sesshomaru," He turned around to see his father there, and putting back on his impassive mask, he greeted his father. "I know it must be hard for you." His father sympathized. Sesshomaru only scoffed, but the emotions that played across his eyes, hid nothing from the older man. He scratched his head.

"I know this is probably a bad time, but," His father handed him a letter, smiling before he left for the kitchen. Sesshomaru frowned, eyeing the letter with interest, and his eyes blinked upon the word imprinted on the envelope.

"Tokyo University," The envelope read. Looking out the window, hands still grasping over the letter, he sighed. Yes, life would move on, and who knows? Perhaps someday, maybe he'll be able to get lost in those sapphire pools of mysterious beauty once more.

**_FIN_**

_For now that is. . ._

* * *

**A/N**

Thank you for all of your kind reviews. Please take a moment to leave a comment, it's all I ask. No flames please. By the way, there will be a sequel to this story, called LOVE LIFE, which is already posted on several other sites. Visity my bio page for the links to the story. Thanks for reading! REVIEW!


End file.
